The boy next door
by altheak and artemiss
Summary: While Mighty Daddy works on his world domination’s secret projects, young Pietro stays at home and grows up on his own. But an old friend is here to watch his back tonight and talk to him about sex. Enjoy!


**Title: The boy next door.**

**Authors: Art&Miss and Altheak**

**Translation into English by Altheak**

**Starring Sabretooth a.k.a. Victor Creed and young Quicksilver a.k.a Pietro.**

**SLASH Evan/Pietro.**

**Sabretooth/Mystique/Magneto. **

69696969696969696969696969

Dear reader, I implore you to report any clumsiness, grammar mistake and misspelling… I really want to improve my English... and this piece of fiction.

**Summary:** While Mighty Daddy works on his world domination's secret projects, young Pietro stays at home and grows up on his own. But an old friend of the family is here to watch his back tonight... and talk to him about sex. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** This fiction is the translation of a short flashback in a longer fiction that my dear sister Art&Miss and I are writing in French. This fiction borrows Evan Daniels a.k.a. Spyke from the Evo-verse but does not follow its continuity. Hence, Pietro and Evan are neighbours. But their friendship is threatened by the increasing tensions between Xavier and Magneto.

69696969696969696969696969

Saying that he was hungry was the understatement of the decade. He would have died of starvation. So he decided to enter the kitchen instead of going to the room he was supposed to sleep in hours ago. As he pushed the door, he distinguished an imposing figure waiting for him in the dark. A palm - largest than his face - muffled his scream.

'Don't wake Graydon up! Do you know what time it is?'

The giant bent his back. His long blonde hair brushed Magneto's son's shoulders. He nuzzled on the silver hair and took a deep breath.

'If he ever smells of fag, make you a pearl necklace with his eyes and balls, our dad told me.'

Pietro coughed. The giant slightly loosed his grip. The young mutant bent his head back and buried his pale forehead in the glowing golden curls that tickled his face.

'I can hardly imagine Father using such a dirty word.'

Sabretooth shrugged off.

'He might have used some other words, but that was the idea.'

His hand glided off Pietro's face, carefully pulling his fingers aside not to scratch him.

'Where is Father?'

'Gone.'

Sabretooth turned his back to Pietro.

'He must be trying the efficiency of his new cardiac pacemaker between my wife's spread legs. I wish he could peg out! I don't give a shit anymore' he muttered.

'You liar' Pietro said in a soft voice, slightly touching Sabretooth's hairy forearm. Under the neon tube his bare arms and torso seemed spangled with gold. His black pupils looked back to the young mutant.

'You hungry?'

Pietro sat down at the table.

'Of course, you're hungry. You're always hungry.' Sabretooth said as he gave him a plate. He took a pizza out of the fridge.

'Five vegetables and fruits. Tomatoes, red peppers, green peppers, gray olives and… uh… everything else… garnishing… right here. Plus calcium in mozzarella. How pizza could be bad for kids' health, uh?'

'You're the best cook in the world. Ever.' Pietro said with a smile.

'I know. Where were you hanging out?'

The young mutant flinched.

'I thought you've forgotten' he muttered.

'Don't play this game with me, kiddo. So?'

'So I'm home. I'm fine. I'm gonna have a snack and go to bed. Everything's fine, dude.'

'You'll not weasel out like this, you brat.'

Pietro put a knee on his chair and rose up to look into Sabretooth's eyes.

'Viii-ictor!'

'Piii-ietro!' Sabretooth retorted mocking his imploring tone.

Pietro sighed and tried to leave the kitchen. In vain.

'Don't even think about going to sleep without telling me what you were doing.'

'Nothing to tell about.'

Pietro looked him up with his puppy blue eyes.

'Don't you trust me?'

'_Trust_. Dunno this word.'

'I noticed your vocabulary is quite limited.'

'No need to chitchat.'

Sabretooth bent over Pietro.

'I wanna know. You're not saying anything yet. I'm gonna beat you till you spill the beans' he growled to his ear. 'Got it?'

'Got it.'

Sabretooth grabbed the young mutant's wispy arm. His other hand gripped Pietro's neck. Sabertooth's claw followed a bluish-green vein that was apparent on Pietro's scruff. The wall suddenly came closer to Pietro's forehead. The young mutant did not even blink. Sabretooth hold him over the floor. Pietro began to swing his legs dangling in space. One after the other. Then, his two legs at the same time. The giant hoarsely repeated his warning. Pietro lightly tapped his heels one another; then the ends of his shoes. Then, his heels again, in rapid succession. Casually. Insolently. Sabretooth eventually dropped him to the floor.

'Well.'

Pietro looked up and met Sabretooth's gaze. His thick eyebrows made him look sad. Pietro wanted to cheer him up.

'I wasn't far from here, yanno.'

His dark eyes glowed under his shock of hair. Pietro caught a glimpse of fangs between his lips. Then, his powerful jaw thrashed in a victorious laugh.

'Not far, uh?'

Pietro suspiciously watched him. Sabretooth looked him down: 'You were at the Daniels''

'I wasn't.'

'Yes, you were. I knew it. You and the boy next door.'

'I wasn't! I swear! I was just… Victor, believe me, I wasn't!'

Pietro clenched his fists and punched Sabretooth's arms and lower abdomen. The giant quickly trapped his hands. Pietro immediately stopped moving in order not to hurt himself with Sabretooth's sharp claws. He surrendered and looked down, exposing his white neck to Sabretooth's triumphant gaze.

Then, Pietro put his thin, long fingers around the giant's hairy, thick phalanxes.

'Vic…'

'Hmm?'

'T'was…'

'It was…?'

Pietro rose his head up. A wide smile spread across his face.

'Wow… just… wow.'

Sabretooth made Pietro free. Then, he reestablished his own victory over the young mutant.

'You hadn't yet entered the room that I'd already noticed his smell all over you.'

He opened the fridge.

'On your hair… on your skin…and I must admit I never saw you with this gaze before.'

He stood up with two Coors Light in his hand.

'Did you really think I wouldn't notice anything?'

'I dunno, I have no idea, I just… humpf!'

As Sabretooth dug him with the elbow, Pietro lost his balance and fell on the couch. He remembered the warmness of Evan's body over his. He felt a sudden revival of the fever that was dozing in him since they left each other after their last kiss. Beyond a mere tender good-night kiss, it sealed their silent agreement as well as their love declaration. Pietro had entered Evan's room accepting all the conditions of their tacit contract: from then on, in the eyes of Evan's parents, Pietro would settled for being this undesirable guest who prompted their gifted son to play Nintendo for hours (as demos were transmitted in a continuous loop) and deadened him by making him listen infamous rap music (the same Matisyahu CD, again and again in order to muffle their own carnal love-songs). In high-school Pietro would remain the main topic in the ladies' bathrooms chortled conversations…

A slight splash sound brought him back to reality. Sabretooth had just spilled the cap of his bottle into the fish tank. The giant sat down next Pietro. They toasted bottles.

'To the ass, to the head, to the ass, and let's glide!'

They gulped down some beer. Pietro felt good. Enough to share his deepest feelings:

'I'm somewhat still with him. Right now. I can't explain it… as if… as if my life just began, as if everything else before was just a… sorta… draft of life… kinda… everything's changed now. More real. More alive.'

'Sure. Now you're a man.' Sabretooth nodded.

'You should have told me. We could have had an agreement.'

Pietro stared at him.

'You know. Made up some story… you two should have spent the whole night together.'

'No, we couldn't. Ororo was there.'

To Evan's aunt, Pietro was the enemy to slaughter. Evan could not hide from Xavier's inquisitive mind but Pietro candidly hoped that the Professor would have the decency not to tell her too harshly that the biological son of the X-men's most dangerous enemy was the source of her nephew's depravation.

'This is part of the memories that were stolen from me' Sabretooth groused.

Pietro casually shrugged.

'So that you can say that the first time you made love, your partner was a sexy hottie. Orgasms in loops hours after hours, seeing dazzling stars and firecrackers every ten seconds like on 4th July, let's rock your world the who-o-ole night, che viva la regeneration, baby!'

Pietro was the only one who seemed to see a whit of sensitivity beyond his first rough appearance. Even Mystique during their first marriage years had not granted him such humanity. Sabretooth thanked him in his inner thoughts. Moreover, the idea entertained him.

'You know what? I made love for the first time… with three pretty mutant girls. It was so incredibly hot… we had to write everything down and draw schemas the day after… It would have been criminal not to hand it down to the next generation.'

Pietro burst into laughter.

'You don't believe me, do you? It's very famous yet. It's… uh… what's the word… you know… the Hindi version of Penthouse magazine.'

'Kama-Sutra?' Pietro suggested.

'Yep, that's it, that's Kama-Sut…Wait a second. How old are you? You're not supposed to know that! Whatever. I posed for engravings and paintings. I also gave advice and… Yes, I helped them to write this book. As a Sex God.'

'O-oh!' Pietro arched an eyebrow. He took a sip and sighed: 'My poor Victor. Too bad you forgot everything.'

'Not so much, kiddo. Not so much.'

They remained quiet for a while. Pietro made a serious face. He realized how much he missed Evan already.

'How can you accept that the one you love's seeing another guy?'

And as Sabretooth answered nothing; 'Are you afraid of my dad insomuch you can't do anyth…'

'Even though your father was the only one…'

He saw Pietro's sharp look at him and did not finished his sentence. Pietro had not inherited his father's nature – which Magneto deplored. However, from time to time, Pietro had some expression that reminded Sabretooth of the fierce leader of the Brotherhood. Pietro was growing up in Magneto's shade and was doomed to become his heir. Sabretooth hated those moments.

'I fell for Leni. I married Raven. But Mystique…'

He sighed.

'This chick belongs to no one.'


End file.
